seraphiafandomcom-20200214-history
Megan
The Megan is a mysterious object of incredible power that was supposedly used by a group of ponies long before the existence of Equestria as we know it. Popular Lore According to the few surviving stories that mention it, the Megan was used by this group of ponies against Tirek, the dark lord of the centaurs, and Grogar, the supposed goat-ruler of Tambelon. Supposedly, it was the power of the Megan that vanquished both of these evil and powerful beings. However, these stories (through the passage of time or, as some conspiracy theorists believe, the censorship of world leaders) neglect to mention exactly how the Megan worked or even what it looked like. Appearance and Properties The true nature of the Megan is a matter of debate amongst scholars and historians. Some say that the Megan is just another name for the Elements of Harmony, while others believe that it could have been a Uranium-powered bomb. A few have even suggested that the Megan was less of a what and more of a who, specifically an individual with demigod levels of magical power at their disposal, though this is considered to be a fringe theory even among those who study it. Despite the incredible amount of debate and rampant speculation there is surrounding the subject, one thing about the Megan is certain: it was a VERY powerful weapon that was only used in the most extreme and the most hopeless of situations. If the Megan ever existed at all, it could be considered a stroke of good fortune that it is not around today, for surly the consequences of its use would be unimaginable. Inspiration In the G1 cartoon My Little Pony Megan Williams was an adolescent 12 years old American girl, and the eldest of three children. She became the main character of the first My Little Pony series. She and her siblings live on a ranch where she keeps a horse, TJ, and a bull, Tauro. Gentle and motherly, but also mature and resourceful, she acted as the Little Ponies' leader, and in times of crisis they often flew across the rainbow to find her. She keept the Rainbow of Light, a special locket which contained a powerful rainbow, that defeated anything that was evil and threatened the ponies. Tirek was a demon (mainly a Baphomet) from the same cartoon, with the physiology of a centaur. He resided in the forbidden Midnight Castle alongside his minions and his loyal servant Scorpan, who he ordered to kidnap the ponies of Dream Valley to execute his evil scheme. Tirek wielded the Rainbow of Darkness, a powerful sack containing evil magic which corrupted everything it touched.It could even turn the ponies he captured into evil dragons which were used to pull his "Chariot of Darkness" and execute the event called the "Night that Never Ends", on which he would use the Rainbow of Darkness to corrupt Dream Valley and plunge it into chaos. When Tirek took off in his Chariot of Darkness, Megan grabbed the satchel containing the rainbow of darkness, but couldn't hold on to it. As he was about to release the Rainbow of Darkness, Megan opened the locket to reveal the Rainbow of Light. But it was only a small piece that was soon enveloped in darkness. But the Rainbow of Light started fighting back, and eventually overpowered the Rainbow of Darkness. He was destroyed by the Rainbow of Light, freeing Scorpan from his spell and turning him back into his human form. Category:Lore Category:Items Category:Artifacts